Beginnings
by Epiccrossoverguy
Summary: Long ago when the universe was young and only a handful of species existed and the universe was in peace at first, and then came the chaos. The first day it is told that the king of the gods on Mt. Olympus; Zeus became weary of all this chaos and war in the universe. Zeus watched all the chaos from Mt. Olympus it was only a few moments later the king of the gods made the decision t


Long ago when the universe was young and only a handful of species existed and the universe was in peace at first, and then came the chaos. The first day it is told that the king of the gods on Mt. Olympus; Zeus became weary of all this chaos and war in the universe. Zeus watched all the chaos from Mt. Olympus it was only a few moments later the king of the gods made the decision that will forever change the universe. Zeus glanced down at his bolt the very weapon and tool he used to create the first species. The king took a deep breath from within his nose and readied his almighty bolt of lightning. The bolt struck in the center of an uninhabited planet and one at a time the bolt gave life to three new species.

These three; three completely different forms of life would all do wonders beyond imagining. The species are depicted as this; the first species that came from the bolt was rather small around three feet tall with white hair, blue skin, and a red robe. The second species that emerged is depicted to be white pale skin as snow, black eyes, 10-11 ft. tall, and hairless. The third species is depicted as having black long hair like features in the back of its head, a canine jaw that is showed when roaring, and four fang like teeth on both sides of its face that would close when it closed its mouth. Needless to say the third species that emerged was hideous.

Now Zeus implanted into the minds of these three to immediately branch off from each other and scatter the universe. Zeus had also put the goals and priorities into the minds of these three species. The first was to bring order to the universe and so Zeus made the first species followers exactly like him to aid in the first species quest to bring order to the chaos in the universe. Zeus gave the second species the goal of bio-engineering...humanoid life to be exact and so Zeus made a race for these engineers and they went on their way. Now Zeus was thinking of something entirely different for this third species; for this hideous species Zeus had put in its mind that they only see one thing…the long hunt of others and to be honorable while hunting.

The first species discovered the well-known green element and with the power of the green element they constructed a battery. Now the species realized that the element was powered by will and so it was, the Green Lantern corps was born. The first species had succeeded in the first step of their mission and are now known across the universe as The Guardians.

As for the Engineers they found a planet they could call their own and began to populate that planet. The Engineers inevitably took it upon themselves to succeed in their mission of being bio-engineers. The process of creating a life form was exhausting but they eventually made their first life forms they called them Bellatrixians. The Bellatrixians were designed to have almost equal strength to the Engineers. The Engineers planted their first species on a planet which they dubbed Bellatrix.

The Engineers continued in their work success after success. The races they made are listed in order after the succession of the Bellatrixians. The Graxonites, the Korugarans, the Jaydians, the Kryptonions. All complete successes at first. The Engineers took pride in their fine works of specimens but they noticed especially for the Kryptonions that they were far more intelligent than any other species in the universe at that time. The Engineers began to grow nervous of their creations and so they began work on a bio weapon that will irradiate all life on a planet.

They codenamed the project Mors Atra or translated to Black Death. These hideous unbearable creatures would come in the night and take the nearest life form to their Hive and then impregnate the life form with an embryo that would burst from the host's stomach and leave the host dead. The Engineers worked tirelessly on their doomsday bio weapons making sure they were absolutely perfect and could not be stopped.

Finally after about a half a century the weapons were finally completed. At first it seemed as if the Engineers had control over the Black Death creatures but they didn't. The Engineers made a terrible flaw in their production of the Black Death. The Black Death grew its own intellect and only acted upon instinct and the growth of The Hive no matter what the costs. The Engineers mistake cost them nearly ran their race into extinction. Luckily they managed to get rid of the Black Death and set them on a planet that was almost uninhabitable, but alas the Black Death managed to survive and thrive on this planet.

The remaining Engineers became desperate and they didn't want their race to be forgotten. So the Engineers made a species that's filled with both chaos and peace. Impossible yet they achieved it and the Engineers made a species that resembled them almost completely. That species will be come to known as the human race. The Engineers discovered a backwater planet and placed the humans there in hopes that they would survive for themselves.

This one act of survival angered Zeus and the gods and the gods declared war upon the Engineers for creating such creatures as the humans. Who almost if not completely resembled the gods. This enraged the Engineers. How dare the gods scold them like children, they were doing what was necessary to survive. The gods wouldn't have it and so began the Great War upon Earth and caught in the middle were humans. The humans thought the Engineers were the enemy so they dubbed the Engineers the name of the Titans.

In the end the gods were triumphant and the Engineers were nearly extinguished. Zeus took pity on the Engineers, so he let the remaining Engineers take their ships and leave Earth to return to their home planet. The Engineers abandoned their claim to Earth and were back on their home planet, defeated, disrespected and dishonored. Now they wait and plot for their revenge upon the gods; and the humans. These gods wanted to destroy at first.

Now, the third species that we first mentioned in our tale they also found a planet to call their own. This doesn't mean this hideous race didn't wonder the stars exploring different galaxies and worlds. They also found the backwater planet Earth; long after the Great War between the Engineers and the gods of Olympus. When these hunters landed on Earth, the native humans immediately saw them as divine beings and the humans were willing to do whatever was asked of them from the hunters. The hunters didn't bother to explain they weren't gods; they simply stood back and allowed the humans to bask in their glory.

The hunters only demanded one thing from their human followers, that every 100 years a selected few would sacrifice themselves to breed the ultimate prey. The Serpents, as the hunters dubbed them; the doomsday bio weapons the Engineers designed. Unannounced to the Engineers, the hunters discovered the planet the Engineers left their bio weapon to inhabit and thrive. So, every 100 years the hunters would take eggs from the planet and set off to Earth where the human sacrifices would be put to good use. The hunters had a grip on Earth, they would return from that point onward, but the humans advanced and thrived throughout the years. Years later, the humans would be a formidable race and the Hunters would become the Hunted.


End file.
